Promises Kept
by starrygirlb
Summary: A sequel to "Something Different", this is a continued Gadge love story. *This story is currently on hiatus. I hope to resume writing and complete this story as soon as possible and thank you for your patience.*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is the continuation of my other Fanfiction story, "Something Different". The storyline picks up about a week after the end of the first story. I'd recommend reading it before reading this one but if you choose not to, this one could stand alone and still be enjoyable. And as a disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters or storylines. I can only take credit for my own original characters and ideas. **_

Chapter 1

(Madge POV)

I stare out the window as I strum my pencil mindlessly against my desk. I'm supposed to be finishing my assignments but I just can't seem to focus on schoolwork when Gale and I are fighting. And it's not just Gale and I who are fighting. My father and I aren't exactly getting along either. And when my tutor comes by and finds I haven't even made a dent in all the assignments he gave me, I'm sure we'll fight about it to. Well, maybe fight is a strong word. I'm not actually fighting with any of them. More like in a state of ongoing annoyance and disagreement.

It started with my father. He came home from work and casually announced over dinner that I would no longer be attending the regular school in town as I have for all my life. No. Not anymore. Now I would complete my studies here at home, under the watchful instruction of a private tutor, brought in from the Capitol. Now, I've never loved going to school in town or anything but I do have an appreciation for the feeling of being able to do normal things that other kids my age do, like go to school. And a Capitol tutor practically ensures that I never get out of this house for any extended period of time. At least when I was attending school I had somewhat of an escape from this place. When I'd tried to argue my case for being allowed to continue with school as I always have, he promptly shut me down, letting me know in no uncertain terms, that the matter was not up for debate. When I asked why the sudden change in my schooling, he was vague as ever. It's the proper thing to do. That's all he gave me as his reasoning. That my having a tutor was the proper thing to do.

And Gale. Ugh. When I'd complained about the tutor situation to him, he seemed like he agreed with my father. He'd shrugged his shoulders and said maybe I'd like it better this way. He didn't seem the least bit interested in the matter. Almost like he was distracted by other things. And to top it off, he's been acting funny the past few days. He doesn't seem to want to spend anytime with me. Or if that isn't true and he actually does want to spend it with me, he's certainly been too busy to find the time. I've even tried to meet him for lunch but he wasn't in his office when I stopped by and when I asked him about it later, he'd said he'd had lunch over at Katniss's. Said he was sorry he missed me, that he would've invited me along if he'd known I'd be coming by. And while it's true I'd stopped by unannounced, I still couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he was spending time with Katniss when I've barely seen him in days. And being jealous wasn't something I was used to feeling. But still, I'd felt it, even all the while knowing it was unwarranted of me to feel that way. Over the past five days I've only gotten to see him in passing really and never for more than 20 minutes at a time. Busy with work, busy with school, busy with his family. Just busy with everything except me.

And my tutor seems entirely intent on pushing me at an accelerated pace. School has never been difficult for me and I've always completed my lessons with ease. But this tutor has been piling on the assignments and I've actually had to struggle to complete them on time. Of course being distracted and unhappy doesn't exactly make for the best schoolwork mindset so partly it's my own fault that I'm struggling but with the amount of work I'm being given each day, I think I'd have trouble keeping up regardless of my emotions. And when I'd tried to tell him that he was moving me along faster than they had been at school, he laughed. He actually laughed. And then he'd stacked another textbook on top of my already full desk and said we'd be increasing my course load. In school, I took 5 courses. My tutor has me working on 8 courses. And the most annoying part about all of this is that for me, daughter of the Mayor, all this work is pointless. It's simply for show. I'll never be allowed to hold a job or have a real career or trade. I'm just supposed to look pretty and be pleasing. Be a good hostess and a proper Capitol supporter.

And now I stare out of my window, avoiding my work, pouting about all of it. I just need a break, I tell myself. I need to have fun and destress. My eyes fall on the Cafe and instantly I know what I want to do. I'm going to go see Tripp. I haven't seen him since we danced at the ball and I want to tell him about the letter from my mother. I'd gone by looking for him a couple days ago but had forgotten that he'd be in school so he wasn't there. I glance over at my clock. School is out so he should be either at the cafe or at his house if he isn't working. Gale and my father are both busy at work and won't notice if I skip out on my tutoring work. My tutor won't be by to see me for at least another hour so I have time right now. Grabbing my mother's letter from the back of my desk drawer where I'd hidden it, I head over to the cafe.

For a change, luck seems to be in my favor and Mrs. Krull tells me Tripp should be at home and that I can go right over to see him. If he'd been working I wouldn't have much time to really talk to him. He answers the door on my first knock and I'm so excited to finally see someone other than the people in my house that I practically launch myself at him, hugging his neck.

He laughs. "Everything okay?"

"Just happy to see someone who isn't living in my house. It's only been about a week but I feel like it's been months since I spent time with anyone who isn't employed by my father." I explain as I sit down on a chair in his living room.

"Yeah, what's up with you not coming back to school? I asked Gale and he said that you'd hired a private tutor."

"More like my father hired a private tutor. I didn't have an ounce of say in the matter."

"And I take it you didn't exactly want that?"

I roll my eyes. "Since when did what I want ever matter." I reply sarcastically. "Sorry. I've been in pity party mode for several days now." I add when I realize how whiny I'm sounding.

"Well at least that gives you more free time." He says, trying to find a silver lining.

"Ha! Not with the tutor I got stuck with! He's already piled me up with so much coursework that at this rate, I'll graduate before you do. It's insane."

"Really? I thought school was always pretty easy for you."

"It was. But the quantity of work he's giving me paired with the speed in which I'm expected to complete it is making me fall behind very quickly. I'm actually skipping out on some of my work right now."

"Since when does Madge Undersee skip classes?"

"Since she couldn't bare the thought of being stuck in that house for one more second."

"Well I'm glad you came by. You disappeared at the ball pretty early."

I cringe thinking about how upset I'd been about Katniss and Gale fighting and how I'd almost broken things off with Gale. "Just sort of needed some alone time, away from the crowds." I tell him. I don't mention the reasons behind my leaving, not wanting to overshare any details about Gale and I. "But I do have something very interesting to show you." I tell him, changing the subject and pulling the letter from the pocket of my dress.

"What's this?" He asks as he takes it and starts to read.

"Wow..."

"I know, right? And that letter was hand delivered, there wasn't a postmark on the envelope."

He grins. "Let me guess, you want to find out who delivered it?"

"Exactly! I mean, it has to be someone who was here for the Celebration Ball. And that someone has connections to 13 or is secretly from 13 and pretending to be from the Capitol."

"I can't believe you have proof of 13 being real. Do you know what could happen if someone found that letter?" He warns.

I tuck it safely back into my pocket and imagine the punishment that would follow if a Capitol person caught sight of the words in that letter. "I'm keeping it hidden, don't worry. And the only people who know about it are you, Gale and well Katniss because it was sent to her first."

"Does it bother you that she accidentally got to use all the money that was meant for you?"

"Not really. I suppose it should but if it weren't for that money she wouldn't have won and in a way that money saved both her and Peeta. As for what I'll do if I get reaped, well, I guess I'll just have to be extra charming and earn my own sponsorship funds. It wasn't like I ever knew that I had the money in the first place."

"Any leads yet on who the connection might be?"

"Haven't even had time to look yet. I need to figure out how to get my hands on a passenger list for the train. It's the only way in or out of the district so I think that's the best place for me to start searching. If they came into the district, their name will be on the list. From there I can start crossing people off."

"I can get you a copy of the train list. Sometimes we cater stock the train on it's way back out of town so we always have a copy of the passenger list to know how many people we need meals for."

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" I tease as a huge smile spreads across my face.

"Nah, but feel free anytime you'd like." He laughs. "I can get you a copy of the list tonight when I go in for my shift. Come by tomorrow and I'll have it for you."

Tripp and I sit talking for awhile longer and time ends up slipping away from me. When I glance at the clock and see that I've been here for almost 2 hours, I know I've messed up. I say a hurried goodbye, promising to come by for the list the next day and then hurry back across town to my house.

My tutor and my father are waiting when I walk in. Clearly, I'm busted.

"Madge, could you please explain to me why you were not in your room working on your assignments? Your tutor was here for your session but you were no where to be found." My father demands in an icy tone.

"I needed a break and ended up losing track of time. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived." I tell my tutor.

"It's important you stick to your commitments. You can't simply run off anytime you please. You're not a child anymore and you've got to stop acting like one. Go fix yourself up for dinner. You can make up your tutoring session by doubling up tomorrow." My father scolds. My tutor glaring at me alongside him.

"Yes sir." I say as I head up to my room. I hate that I'll have extra tutoring hours tomorrow and I also hate the fact that I still have a ton of assignments to finish tonight. I hate that I can't just come and go as I please during the day. I just hate so many things right now.

In my room I find a note on my desk from Gale.

_Beautiful,_

_I came by after work to say hi but no one knew where you were. Hope you had a good day, I'll try to call you later._

_Love you,_

_Gale_

I missed seeing Gale? In frustration I ball up his letter and throw it across the room. I've fallen even more behind on my work. I got myself in trouble with my father and my tutor. I won't be able to see Tripp tomorrow now that my tutoring session has been extended which means my search for my mother's connection will have to wait. And most importantly, I missed out on what was likely my only chance to see Gale today. I can't believe this.

(Gale POV)

I've been avoiding Madge to some degree but not because I don't want to see her. I've been avoiding her because I'm afraid I would jump the gun and propose out of not being able to wait. I've been busy trying to work out all the details but I know that if I was alone with her and caught up in the moment that I might not be able to keep it a secret and I'd go ahead and ask her before everything was in place. I'd spoken to her father days ago and he'd happily given his blessing. I felt sure he'd say yes, I could ask her but I did find myself a little nervous asking him. And I'm asking sooner than I'd ever thought I would. He couldn't have been any happier though. It was a resounding yes on his part.

Her father had immediately launched into planning mode on things I hadn't even had time to think about yet. First, he'd asked about how long of an engagement I'd anticipate us having. I had no idea what Madge would want. All I know is that I want it to be before the next reaping. I need it to be so that we'll have her dowry money to set up an anonymous sponsorship fund like what her mother had set up for her. That way, if the unthinkable were to happen and she were to be reaped, we could help save her and bring her home. Of course I can't tell the Mayor that much detail so I said I'd probably let Madge weigh in on that decision. He suggested we plan on something in 3-6 months.

After that, he'd set up a meeting with a jeweler to have me design a ring for her. The meeting had been difficult and I couldn't decide what ring she'd like best. I just didn't know. So I had narrowed it down to three and gone home to think it over. That night, I'd decided that I wanted to propose with her mother's ring. When I talked to her father about it, he'd said that her mother had been buried with the ring so that wasn't possible but he did find a photo of it and the jeweler was working to create one just like it. I think Madge will really like that about it. Something to make it all the more special for her.

Then her father had done things I hadn't expected. He pulled Madge out of regular school and arranged to have a private tutor handle her schooling. He explained to me that this was to accelerate her schooling so that she'd graduate sooner. The tutor said he could have her prepared to graduate in the next 8-9 months. I personally think that's going to be too much work for her in too short of time but both her father and tutor insisted she could handle it if she applied herself. And Madge was none too happy when they told her about the tutor. They didn't tell her about it being for the purpose of finishing sooner since we're going to be getting married. And of course when she'd privately complained to me about it, I'd had to play it off like it wasn't a big deal and I'm certain she'd been irritated with me about it.

And her father had amped up my schooling as well. I'm on early release which we already knew was going to happen but in addition to that, I'm taking home extra assignments. The goal is to have me finish up by the end of the year while also continuing to learn the ropes of becoming Mayor. I can't actually take on the position until I turn 18 but if I continue working as an intern, I should be ready to slide right into the job as soon as I'm old enough. At least in regards to having the knowledge required to do it. Mentally, I'm still not sure I can do it but I'm boldly moving forward as if it's not optional because at this point, I know it isn't. It's a must and I just have to learn to embrace it. And because we'd be married before it was time for me to take on the role of Mayor, our living arrangements had to be discussed. The Mayor insisted I move into his house, that Madge and I would have ample space there. It's where we'll live once I become Mayor so I suppose it's the most practical solution though I can't deny that a small part of me wishes we could have our own small apartment for a little while first.

The last thing he'd asked me about was how and when I planned to ask her. Also something I hadn't thought about at that point yet. I knew I wouldn't ask her until I had the ring. And I knew I wanted to ask her in private, alone, just the two of us. Beyond that I wasn't sure. Her father sort of made it seem like I should ask her publicly though. I've since decided that I'll take her out to the woods, to the clearing where we first kissed, and ask her there. It will be perfect. Only I can't tell her father that. No freaking way will he be able to know about that. So after giving it some thought, I've decided I'll have to ask her twice. Once, and first, privately out in the woods, and then again at her house during a dinner while her father and any Capitol guests look on. That way, she and I can have that private and perfect proposal we both would want and her father can have the public spectacle he wants.

I haven't told my mother. I'm sort of scared to so I'll wait until after I've asked Madge. I told Katniss though and she thinks I've lost my mind but she does get why I want to marry her sooner rather than later. She of all people probably understands that more than anyone else will. She knows firsthand how essentially crucial sponsorship funds are when you're fighting for your life in the games. So she'll be supportive but in her own, Catnip way.

The ring is ready. They brought it to me this afternoon and it's perfect. She'll love it. I'd gone by her house after work to see if she wanted to go to the woods tonight but she wasn't there and no one seemed to know where she was so I'd left her a note and told her I'd call her later. I'll wait until after dinner and call, tell her I want to see her. Then I slip into the woods with her and ask her to be Mrs. Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Gale POV)

I sit waiting for her in the meadow, ring tucked away safe in my pocket. I'd called her after I figured dinner would be finished and asked if she felt like meeting me in the meadow for a little while. I didn't mention the woods of course. I watch her walking up, still wearing her cocktail dress from dinner. And as usual, she looks beautiful.

"Hi!" She calls out as soon as she sees me and I'm on my feet before she can even sit down.

"Come on." I whisper with a sly smile as I nod my head towards the fence. When I do, her entire face lights up.

"Really?" She almost squeals in excitement.

I grab her hand and together we make our way through the fence and out into the woods. As soon as we're hidden by the trees, she tugs at my hand, pulling me to kiss her. I lean down and press my lips against hers once, not letting it deepen too much yet. I want to get her to the clearing first.

"What's the occasion? You never want to come out here anymore." She asks after I pull back from the kiss.

I shrug and smile. "Just felt like getting out here. Wanna go to the clearing, sit for awhile?"

She nods eagerly and we make the short trek through the woods to the clearing. Once we're there, we sit, her with her back leaning up against my chest, cradled between my legs.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you today. You have no idea how upset I was hen I found out I'd missed you stopping by." She says as she leans her cheek against my arm.

"I was really only coming by to see if you wanted to meet me out here after dinner. You didn't miss anything. Where were you?"

She lets out a long exasperated sounding sigh. "I needed a break. Went to see Tripp and ended up losing track of time."

"Break from what?"

"From being locked away in that house. I swear sometimes I feel like I'm going to suffocate in there. Now that I don't get to go to school, it's like I'm trapped in there all day long and the only people I ever get to see are the people who work for my father."

I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. It's my fault she's stuck in there, even though she doesn't know that part yet. "How's the schoolwork coming along?" I ask casually.

"It's not. I'm so behind on everything. This tutor is trying to kill me. You should see the amount of work he keeps piling on me. And today, I missed our session and as a result, I have to take a double session tomorrow. I'll probably have to stay up all night just to catch up."

"That bad, huh?"

"I can't even tell you how miserable I am with this new arrangement." She tells me.

I don't answer her. Just kiss her neck a little. She's so tense that I can tell she isn't exaggerating how stressed out she's feeling. Hopefully, after I propose, the tutoring arrangement won't seem so awful because she'll have a reason as to why it's happening. "You look beautiful in this dress by the way." I mumble against her shoulder.

"I've really missed this you know? The sitting out here at night, wrapped up in your arms. Having you tell me how pretty I am." She almost whispers. Her eyes are closed and she's leaning her head against my right arm.

"Me too." I whisper back as I carefully pull the ring from my left pocket without her noticing.

"We should come here more often." She continues, eyes still closed as she relaxes in my arms.

"Mmhmm." I agree as I kiss the bare skin of her shoulder and ever so lightly trail my fingertips down her left arm, working my way towards her hand. When I reach it, I put my palm under hers and slip the ring on her finger. "Marry me." I whisper as it slides right on. My heart pounding so fast that I'm sure she can feel it against her back.

"What?" She says aloud, sitting up and staring at her outstretched hand with her mouth open. She shifts around and looks at me.

"Marry me." I repeat. My heart racing now.

"I...I don't understand...What are you doing?"

I'm a little taken aback but figure she must just be in shock, I know she hadn't seen this coming. I clear my throat a little and smile at her, taking her hand in mine. "I'm telling you that I'm crazy in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me Madge."

"Is this my mother's ring?" She asks me, her right hand reaching to touch it, fingers tracing over it.

"No. I tried to get it but couldn't. So I had this one made to look like it. So when you see you can think of her."

"You designed me a ring?" She asks, her voice still stunned. And she still hasn't said yes. She still hasn't answered me.

"Do you like it?" I ask, nervousness starting to grow.

She nods. And then she doesn't say anything. She just sits there, staring down at her hand. At the ring.

I wait a long moment before I speak again. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?" I finally ask. I'd thought she'd say yes right away and now that she hasn't, it's making me very, very nervous.

She quiet and still for a moment longer before she finally, finally looks up at me. "I'll marry you."

Relief floods through me and I lean forward, crashing against her mouth, needing desperately to kiss her. She said yes. She'll marry me. She leans into the kiss and happiness just flows through me. All the nervousness vanished. Nothing but pure elation remaining.

"I can't believe this is real. This moment. I had no idea you were going to do this. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. I just...I had no idea." She gushes.

"I know. I had to work really hard to keep it a secret from you. Been avoiding you pretty much all week because I was afraid I'd be so excited about it that I'd slip up and ask you before the ring was ready and before I could get you alone out here."

"It's perfect. The ring. The way you asked me. It's so perfect. Fairytale perfect."

"I'm glad you said yes. Had me nervous there for a minute." I smile at her between kisses.

"Of course I said yes. I just didn't expect it is all. My father's going to be so happy with you, you have no idea."

"Actually, I do. I already talked to him about it." I confess.

"You already talked to my father?"

I nod. "Yeah. Didn't want to ask you and then him say no. But he happily gives us his full blessing in case you were wondering." I laugh.

"When did you talk to him?"

"About a week ago."

"And he knows you're out here with me, proposing right now?"

"Oh no! He has no idea I'm asking you out here. Actually, I'm sorta gonna need to get the ring back from you tonight before you go home. I have to ask you again, at your house over dinner and we have to pretend that it's the first time I've asked you."

She looks at me. "What?'

"This proposal, the one tonight, it's how I wanted to ask you. Here, where we first kissed, alone just the two of us. Your father wanted something a little more public. I couldn't let that be the way I asked you. Couldn't do it at dinner in front of strangers and your father. So I'm going to ask you twice. Tonight, well, tonight was just for us. Tomorrow I'll ask you at dinner for everyone else to see. But I swear you have to pretend like you had no idea."

"I'm so glad you did this. And of course I'll pretend to be surprised, no worries. What did your mother say?"

"I, uh, haven't mentioned it to her yet."

"Why not?" Madge asks, her face falling a little.

"Because she won't be too happy that I'm planning to get married so young."

"Well, we still have a while. I still have school and so do you. And I won't be 18 for awhile either. We've got time for her to warm up to the idea before it happens."

As she says this, I realize that she thinks we'll have a long, two year engagement. She doesn't realize I want to marry her as soon as possible. "Actually, I was thinking we'd do it a little sooner than that."

Surprise covers her face once again and she stares at me for a split second. "How soon?"

"Your father thinks 3-6 months. I was thinking we'd do it sometime before the next reaping."

"3-6 months! I'm only 16 years old! And what on earth does us getting married have to do with the reaping? They'll still put our names in you know."

"Well, what I was thinking is that we would do it before the reaping so that we could use your dowry money like your mother did. So we could set up another account of anonymous sponsorship funds. That way if anything happens, you'll be safe again." I explain.

She starts to pick at the hem of her dress and I know I've upset her. At least a little.

"It wasn't the dowry money idea that made me ask you though so don't think that, okay?" I say softly.

"What was it? I know it wasn't very long ago that you weren't sure it was something you wanted."

"After the Celebration Ball, when we were in your room and you tried to break up with me, I felt terrified, like the air was being sucked right out of my lungs. The very thought of not being with you was so unbearable that I realized I'd never be at a place in my life where I could be without you. That was when I knew I needed to marry you. The dowry idea just makes me feel more urgent about marrying you sooner."

"Will you still want to marry me if I won't do it yet? If I ask for a long engagement, I mean?"

I lean forward, kiss her slowly. "I'll marry you whenever you want. Tomorrow, Next month, Next year. I just want to marry you. But I do want you to think about how much it could help you to have the funds there waiting for you if you get reaped."

"That money isn't supposed to be for me though. It's supposed to go to your family."

"So we'll use it for one of them if they get reaped. You, them, it doesn't matter. If any of you gets sent to the games, I want to know that you'll be coming back. I'd want us to have done whatever we could to make that happen."

"I understand what you're saying, I do. And I see how it makes sense. But I don't know if we're ready to get married in a couple months. We'd have a lot to think about, so much to figure out."

"Like what? Let's figure it out."

"Like what about school? And us not being 18? And where are we going to live until it's time for you to become Mayor? And are we going to start having kids right away? There's sort of a lot to figure out."

"Well, the school part is already figured out, your father took care of that. The tutor you despise so much? It's so you can finish school before we get married. Or shortly thereafter anyway. And my instructors have been giving me extra work to take home so I can finish early too."

"The tutor is because of us getting to married?"

"Are you mad? I know you hate it, not going to school anymore." I ask with a sheepish grin.

"Not mad. But I still don't love the extra schoolwork."

"And us not being 18 doesn't really matter. You can marry at 17."

"But I'm only 16."

"Your birthday is coming up. But even if it wasn't, your father would sign permission for you."

"I didn't know you knew when my birthday was." She smiles.

"Of course I do. And, as for where we'll live, your father has that handled too. After we marry, I'll move in with you. Though I do sorta wish we were going to be able to have our own place for a little while."

"Is there any of this that my father hasn't yet decided or handled for us?" She asks with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah. The kids part he never even mentioned. That's gonna be just our decision."

"I am not ready for kids. Not even close to ready." She tells me as she searches my face trying to see what I think. She's starting to stress, worrying way too much about the details and all I want is for her to be able to savor this moment and remember it as perfect.

"We've got plenty of time for that later. There's no hurry. And there's no hurry to decide anything. All I needed to know was if you'd marry me and I already got my answer on that." I reassure her then lean in to kiss her, my hand finding hers, fingers intertwining. And I kiss her until I feel her relax again.

"I love you, you know that?" She tells me as she gazes up at me.

"I know. And that makes me the luckiest guy in all of Panem."

(Madge POV)

As we stand outside my house, saying goodnight, I take one last look at my ring, my very perfect ring, and slip it from my finger, handing it back to him.

"I'll give it back tomorrow, I promise." He whispers as he leans his forehead against mine, brushing his hand against my cheek.

"God, I wish you could stay." I whisper as I tug at his shirt, wanting him closer, needing him to kiss me.

He kisses me, a subtle moan escaping him. "Me too." He murmurs beneath our lips. He pulls back though and I know we have to say goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, at dinner." I tell him.

"Sweet dreams my love, see you tomorrow." He places one more kiss on my lips and then I watch as he leaves, glancing back at me more than once, a smile on his face. When he's out of view I go inside and straight up to my room. If anyone were to see me right now there's absolutely no way I could hide my happiness.

In the privacy of my room, I fall back onto my bed, floating on happiness. I can't believe he asked me to marry him! I can't believe I'm engaged. It's like a dream that I never want to wake up from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Madge POV)

For once I'm actually thankful about my overwhelming load of assignments because it helps the day pass quickly and that brings me closer to dinnertime when Gale's coming over and and proposing. Again. Only this time when he does it, I'll be able to keep my ring and I'll be able to officially, publicly be engaged. And I'm so ready for that! I'd stayed awake for hours last night, too drenched in bliss to fall asleep. For so long, i thought I'd never find someone I actually loved and then when I found Gale, I wasn't sure if he would love me enough to be willing to do all of the things that come along with marrying me. But it's all working out. And we're willingly deciding to get married and just so in love with each other that we can't even stand it!

Getting ready for dinner, I take a little extra time making sure I look especially nice. I wear a brand new dress that Gale's never seen. A dark blue, one shoulder style dress made of the softest fabric. I take my time doing my makeup and make sure my nails are nice and polished. I even straighten my hair, remembering how Gale had liked it at the Ball when it was smooth and straight instead of curly. A dot of perfume on each wrist and I'm all set. Or well I will be once Gale puts my ring back on my finger. I'm giddy just imagining it!

Downstairs, I anxiously await Gale's arrival, making small talk with the handful of Capitol guests that are starting to find their way to the dining room. Now that the games are over, normally they'd mostly all be gone but since we have the first ever dual victors, several reporters and stylists and random fans of the game have lingered behind. We'll have nearly 20 people at dinner tonight when Gale asks me to marry him and I'm so thankful Gale had the heartfelt thought to secretly propose last night out in the woods so that the real moment could be just between the two of us. Tonight will definitely be memorable and likely filled with celebration but last night will always be the night I think of when I remember how he proposed. It couldn't have been more perfect.

My breath catches in my throat as I notice Gale walk in. He smiles across the room at me and I feel my whole face light up. He makes his way over to me and we find our seats at the table. I have no idea when he's planning to ask me. He never said if it would be at the beginning of the meal of during it or possibly even after. So in a way I really will be surprised I guess. He sits across from me, his foot finding mine under the table. Having this secret with him is making the whole thing that much more exciting.

We make it all the way to dessert before it finally happens. He clears his throat and stands up, gathering the attention of the room.

"If I could have your attention everyone, I have something to say."

I place a pretend puzzled look on my face and fight to hide the smile threatening to break through instead. As soon as the room is silent and everyone's focus is on him, he continues.

"As many of you know, I've had the pleasure of dating Madge for a little while now and in that short time she's brought so much to my life. I've never met another person who is as kind spirited and selfless as she is. Ive never been as happy as I am when I'm with her and right now, with all of you watching, I'd like to ask her something very important."

He walks around the table and comes over to where I'm sitting, my cheeks flushing pink as the entire room watches on. When he reaches me, he kneels one knee down in front of me and takes my left hand in his. My heart starts racing even though I knew this was coming and I bite my bottom lip in excitement.

"Madge Undersee, will you give me the honor of being my wife, of making me the happiest person in all of Panem?" He asks, his voice sort of nervous sounding.

I nod, letting him slide the ring down over my finger. "Yes." I reply, my voice coming out choked as I tear up.

The room around us cheers as I lean forward and kiss him. When we stop and look at the room, everyone is standing and champagne is being poured and passed around to everyone. My father comes over and gives Gale a solid pat on the back and handshake and then hugs me. I can't recall the last time he looked this happy about anything at all and it's sort of nice to know I'm partly responsible for it.

My father raises a glass of champagne. "To the happy couple! May they make Panem proud!"

Gale's fingers find mine and intertwine them. We kiss again as the room toasts to us and to Panem.

(Gale POV)

Madge leans against me and I lean my head down to kiss the top of her head. She hasn't let go of my hand all night. After I'd proposed at dinner, there had been lots of celebration and the after dinner cocktail hour had been a necessity. No way could we skip out on that part. Not with all the focus being on the two of us and our new engagement. We've been sipping champagne and accepting congratulations for almost two hours now and all I really want is to slip away somewhere, alone with Madge.

"Let's get out of here. C'mon." I whisper against her smooth, straight hair.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere private."

"Follow me." She says, flashing me a mischievous look and leading us out of the room.

I follow her upstairs and to her room. Normally, I don't consider this to be somewhere private but I want so badly for alone time with her that I don't care. I reach behind us and lock her bedroom door and then step towards her, my lips finding hers. My hands grab at her hips, pulling her towards me.

"I've been waiting all night to have you alone like this." She breathes out. Her hands come up to my shirt, hastily undoing the buttons and yanking it off of me. The feel of her touch against my bare chest sends a little thrill through me. Her lips begin kissing down my chest and I let out a moan as the thrilling sensation grows deeper. I pick her up at the waist and move towards the bed, laying her back on it before moving to hover above her.

"Just think, pretty soon, we can be alone like this every night." I taunt her as I stare down at her. She's so breathtakingly gorgeous and I just have to stop and take it in. Just have to look at her. Her blue eyes stare back up at me and her hand reaches up, running through my hair.

"I can't wait." She whispers as she pulls me down, our lips meeting again. Her kiss holds so much passion and it's all I can do to hold myself together. I peel away her dress, moving my hands over every curve of her body. The sounds of her sighing in pleasure fueling me, making me want more. I roll so that she's above me and the sight of her there, breathless above me is all it takes to push me over the edge and seconds later we're lost somewhere in each other and both basking in the love of each other.

After, as we're getting dressed, all smiles and drunk with bliss, she looks at me and shakes her head.

"What? What's that look about?" I ask.

"I just never thought I'd be this happy. I never thought I'd get the sort of fairytale I'd dreamed about. And it's all because of you. You did this. You are why I'm so happy." She explains.

"It feels really good, doesn't it? Being in love this much? Knowing it's me and you forever?"

"It really does. So much."

We walk downstairs and at the door, as she's kissing me goodnight, her father finds us and interrupts.

"Ah, good! I was afraid you'd already gone home for the night Gale. I need to speak with the both of you. We have some details to start working out." He tells us.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's late and I'm sure Gale would like to get some sleep." Madge asks him, seeming annoyed that he wants to talk to us. And I have to agree, talking to him is the last thing I feel like doing. In fact, all I really want to do is go home and fall asleep basking in the feeling of being newly engaged. I don't want to talk details or make plans. Not tonight.

"Fine, fine. Let's talk over breakfast. First thing in the morning." He smiles at us. It's so unusual to see him smile like this. To see him so jolly.

After he's gone, I look to Madge. "He just doesn't look like himself with that smile plastered on his face."

"Tell me about it. It's so weird. Good, but weird." She agrees.

"Guess I'll see you for breakfast beautiful." I tell her as I kiss her goodbye one more time.

"See in the morning."

As I walk home, I know I'll have to tell my mother about all of this. She absolutely has to hear it from me before she overhears it from anyone else. And I know it'll be front page gossip by noon tomorrow. Still, I hesitate to tell her because I know she won't be happy. She'll probably be angry. I decide that if she's still awake, I'll tell her tonight. If she's asleep, I'll tell her in the morning. I take a deep breath and walk inside. Unfortunately for me, she's awake. Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea and reading a book.

I suck in a deep breath and just go for it. "Hey Ma, you got a minute to talk? Kinda have some news to share." I ask as I sit down across from her.

"News? The bad kind or the good kind?"

"It's good news. The best news really."

"Well, don't keep me waiting. Let's have it. What's your big news?" She asks.

"I've asked Madge to marry me and she's said yes." I tell her, holding my breathe the whole time.

Her face goes pale white. "Oh Gale, tell me you didn't!"

"It's a good thing Ma. Really."

"Is she...did you get her into trouble? Is it because there's a baby coming?"

"No! Oh my gosh, no! There isn't a baby or anything like that. I just love her is all. And she loves me."

"But you're too young. And she's even younger. It's absurd."

"I'm not much younger than you were when you married Dad." I point out. She'd married my father at 18. He was 19.

"It's not the same if you marry her as it was when I married your father."

"Do you not like Madge?"

"I like her fine. I'm just not always certain I like her with you. She comes with so much...I don't even know what to call it...responsibilities I suppose."

"So what if she does? Being with her hasn't exactly been bad for me you know. I'm working, I'm providing better than I ever have before. I'm working ahead in my schoolwork and I'm even going to finish early. I'm not even hunting anymore. Since I've been with her, things have been a lot better."

"Why would you want to finish school early?"

I pause. I probably shouldn't have dropped that part on her yet. "Because I'll be working more soon." I finally answer, keeping it vague.

"Why?" She presses.

"Because I'll take over as Mayor of the district as soon as I'm old enough."

"My son, the Mayor of 12." She scoffs. "Gale, I love that you love her. I do. I love that you're happy. I just worry that you're making commitments you aren't prepared to handle. Commitments that are going to come back to ruin your life."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "So you think I'm ruining my life by marrying her? That's what you're saying?"

"Yes. And I worry it will affect the lives of your family too. You can't marry her, you just can't."

Angry now, I start to raise my voice. "Yeah, it will affect your lives. But not in the horrible ways you're imagining. I can't tell you details, but the decision I made to marry Madge? It's going to help keep all the kids safe from the games. Safe in a way that wouldn't be possible without marrying Madge. And it keeps Madge safe too."

"What are you talking about? That makes no sense. Nothing keeps you safe from the games short of being too old for the reaping."

"I can't tell you all the details but I can tell you to trust me. Trust me that I am making a decision in the best interest of the kids and of myself and of Madge. And most importantly, trust me when I say that I'm going to marry her and spend the rest of my life loving her." I push back my chair and leave the room, going upstairs and slamming my door shut.

I knew she'd be mad. I just didn't know she'd be so brutally honest about how she felt. She's so wrong about all of it. Madge is the best damn thing that's ever happened to me and it kills me that my mother can't understand that. And it hurts that she isn't happy for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Gale POV)

I pour cream into my cup of coffee and stir it. It's funny. I never used to have things like sugar or cream for my coffee, I had to drink it black, but now I can't even take a sip of it without it. I feel Madge's hand rest on my knee under the table next to me. I smile over at her and notice her ring catching the sunlight and casting a prism on the wall as the light bounces off of it. I love seeing that ring on her hand and knowing what it means.

"Now, we need to get some details sorted out promptly before the official announcement is formally made. First things first though, have the two of you decided upon length of engagement?" Her father asks from across the table.

We look at one another and I nod at her, letting her know this part of the decision is all up to her. I won't push her to marry me a second sooner than she's ready though I do sincerely hope she'll heed my plans about marrying prior to the next reaping.

Madge turns to her father. "We aren't certain yet. I'd say probably the end of the year. A Christmas wedding perhaps?"

It's farther away than I'd like but still before the next reaping. And it will be after she's turned 17. And I should be finished with my school by then and she might too if she really works hard. Yeah, I can do Christmas. I reach down to where her hand rests on my knee and give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hmmm, well, that could work. A Christmas wedding. Yes, yes that will be good." He father thinks it over aloud.

"What else do we need to decide right away?" I ask, pleased that we have the date out of the way.

"There will be engagement parties, I'll make you aware of those dates once I have them set. Several of the reporters that are already here have made requests for personal interviews with you so make yourselves available when they contact you."

"Why would they want to interview us?" I ask. I know getting married is a huge deal but can't figure out why a Capitol news outlet would care about us.

"You're the next Mayor of District 12. All eyes will be on you and the upcoming wedding. The Capitol likes to be aware of what's happening in the districts. It's leadership changing over will be something of interest to them. They'll want to know all about you and how you and Madge became a couple." He explains then adds. "I don't need to remind you that they will be looking for you to be an example of perfect Capitol behavior."

"Understood." I tell him knowing full well he means I'd better stay inside the boundaries of the fence. And I think he may be right, I'll need to watch it and definitely not take Madge out there right now. If people are going to be watching me like he says they will, I'll have to be very very cautious with what I do.

"Now, your family may be asked for interviews as well. Please ask them to be prepared should any reporters contact them. If need be, I can have someone on my staff prep them on proper interview etiquette."

My family? No, that can't happen. Not the way that my mother feels right now. "Um, I'm not sure my siblings are old enough to be doing interviews."

"Your mother will be suitable for the task. And I believe you have a brother who would be old enough as well."

"It's just that they're rather shy and I'm not sure they'd be comfortable." I try to reason, knowing there's o way I can let my mother talk to anyone right now.

"I have an idea. What if we held a press conference? Just did all the interviews at once and had everyone there. Gale and I, yourself, his entire family. That way it would be a little less overwhelming for them seeing as how they're new to all of this." Madge suggests.

Her father thinks it over and then nods. "Yes, that could be arranged. I'll let you know a time once I've confirmed the details. I'll see if I can arrange it for this evening."

I relax only a minor amount. I know my mother is going to fight me on this nonstop. The group interview idea will help though in that one of us can guide the answering of questions and step in if someone in my family isn't giving the right sort of answer.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Madge asks him.

"Your wedding planner will be arriving this afternoon to begin planning the details of the actual wedding."

"A wedding planner?" Madge echo. Clearly this idea is news to her.

"Why of course. There will be far to many details to oversee without someone to handle them for you. Her name is Ethney and she comes highly recommended."

"I see." Madge says quietly and I can tell she didn't want a Capitol wedding planner. I've never asked her what she wanted in her wedding ceremony and it makes me wonder now.

"I think that will cover things for the immediate future. Now, if you two will excuse me, I've got to get to my office. Gale, I'll see you this afternoon." Her father says as he rises from his chair and pushes it under the table.

Once he's gone, Madge turns to me. "So I guess you told your mother about us."

"What makes you say that?"

"Figured that was why you were trying to get out of having her do an interview. She's not taking it well I assume?"

"She's just a little surprised. She'll come around." I lie as I lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"Did she say why she isn't happy? Is it just our ages or is it because it's me and who I am." She asks me, her blue eyes looking hurt.

"She didn't go into much detail. But like I said, don't stress about it, she'll come around soon enough." I lie again. I just can't stand the thought of telling her what exactly my mother said. I figure it's one of those things you're better off not knowing about. It would just make her feel bad and that's the last thing I want her to worry about.

"Oh." Is all she says quietly.

"Hey, I like the idea of a wedding at Christmas." I tell her, trying to raise her spirits again.

"It'll still be before the games. I know it's farther out than you probably were wanting though."

"Hey, listen, we can wait as long as you want. Even if it's after the games. Even if it's after you're 18." I tell her, hoping that she knows I really mean what I'm saying.

She shakes her head. "No, Christmas sounds nice."

"I never asked you before but what do you want our wedding to be like? Any ideas on any of it?"

"The ceremony is the part I care the most about. We'll most likely have a large reception but that part doesn't matter to me as much. But I've always pictured the ceremony as private and meaningful."

"Just promise me one thing, okay?" I ask of her as I pull her hand to my lips and kiss the back of it.

"Anything." She says.

"If at any point you want something a certain way and that fancy wedding planner of yours isn't listening, you let me know about it and I'll make sure you get whatever it is that you want. It may be a Capitol affair but it's still your only wedding day and it should be however you want it to be."

"Thanks. I love you, you know."

After I leave her house for school I realize I should probably mention it to some of my friends. Thom at least. I don't see him much with me living in town and now being on early release from school and all but he's still one of my closest friends and I want him to hear it from me first.

I find him, Al and Sara in the hallways before classes begin.

"Hey, I've got good news!" I say as I stride up to the group.

"Oh yeah? Lemme guess, you're moving back to the Seam and your friends will actually see you again?" Sara, Al's girlfriend guesses, being a smartass.

"Not moving back. Getting married actually!" I announce, freely letting my enthusiasm show.

They all three stare at me for a minute. "Dude, you got her pregnant? Aw man, that sucks!" Tom finally says.

I shake my head, slightly annoyed that this is what people keep thinking right off the bat. That I'm marrying her because she's having a baby. "No, just marrying her cause I want to. No baby involved." I clarify.

"Since when are you you the marrying kind? Until Madge you couldn't even hold a real relationship longer than a week or two without bailing." Al points out.

"Key point being what you just said. Until Madge. Everything is different with her. She's amazing and I can't imagine not being with her."

"Wait a minute, if you marry that girl that makes you the next Mayor! They aren't seriously going to make you Mayor are they?" Sara laughs as if it's the most hysterical thing she's ever heard. Sometimes, I really can't stand the girl and now is one of those times.

"Yeah, I'll be Mayor, but not right away. I'm still interning until I'm ready for it." I reply, pretending to not be irked by her laughter.

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday. Gale Hawthorne, getting hitched of his own free will." Thom says shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anyways, just wanted you guys to hear it from me before you heard it in the rumor mill." I say, deciding I've had enough of this conversation and starting to regret telling them. Not a one of them seemed happy for me. I walk off without another word and head to class. I can still hear Sara laughing behind me as I walk away.

By the time I'm getting ready to leave school just before lunch, the word is spreading pretty fast and I know I have Sara to thank for that. She's told practically everyone and it's nothing but solid whispers all around me. And I don't fail to overhear some very untrue things being said about Madge and a baby. At first I tried to correct people but then it was just too annoying so I started ignoring it. We aren't having the wedding until Christmas so let them see for themselves that us getting married has absolutely nothing to do with a baby of any kind. Seam people get married at 18 all the time so I can't see why us getting married is such a huge slice of gossip. True, it's Madge, daughter of the Mayor, but even still, the way folks are talking you'd think we were the first people to ever get married under the age of 40.

Tripp catches me on my way out and stops me.

"Is it true? You're getting married?" He asks me, straight up.

"Yeah, I asked her and she said yes." I tell him and then I realize that Madge probably wanted to be the one to share the news with him. He's really her friend after all. "But hey, can you maybe act surprised when Madge tells you about it? I think she'd probably want to be the one to tell you about it."

"Congratulations! You know, I had you pegged all wrong in the beginning. I really thought you'd break her heart but now I think you may be the best thing that's ever happened to her. I'm really happy for you guys! And of course I'll pretend I'm hearing it for the first time when Madge tells me, no worries on that." He says and I can tell he's being completely genuine.

"I really appreciate that, thanks man." I thank him, happy to finally have a positive response from someone for a change.

(Madge POV)

I work on my schoolwork right through lunch, not stopping to take a break or to eat. I'm still feeling like it's to hard to keep up with the workload and I'm still behind but I've really buckled down and I'm slowly making progress. I'm hoping if I work hard enough, I can at the very least get caught up to where I'm not late turning in assignments to my tutor. That would be nice.

My wedding planner arrives and Gertrude calls me down to the dining room to meet with her. She's a tall, slender woman with raspberry colored hair that matches perfectly with the dress suit she's wearing.

"Ethney Kingston, wedding planner of your dreams!" She introduces herself as she holds out a hand to me.

I take it and give it a mannerly shake. I highly doubt that she's going to be the wedding planner of my dreams. I really don't even want one. Maybe a coordinator on the actual day but the ideas and decision making I'd wanted to have the final say in. I'm hoping she'll be flexible, at least a little. "Madge Undersee, thank you for coming." I reply in my proper voice.

"Soon to be Madge Hawthorne!" She shrieks. "Don't you just love weddings!"

It's the first time someone has called me Madge Hawthorne and I can't help but blush a little as I smile at the sound of my future name.

"Now, first things first. I'm told this will be a Christmas wedding, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Christmas day itself or just at Christmas time in general? We need to nail down a specific date."

I hadn't asked Gale what he would want so I have to figure this out on my own I guess. "Um, Christmas day I think."

"Wonderful, wonderful." She says as she jots down something in a notebook. "Now, we have lots of planning ahead of us but for today I'd like to get a feel for what you envision on your wedding day. From there I'll draw up some idea boards and we can discuss them at our next meeting. So tell me, what do you want to see on your big day?"

I relax a little seeing that she's going to give me a chance to say what I want before she launches her Capitol style ideas at me. I'm lucky. Most Capitol people wouldn't be so kind. "The ceremony is what I care most about. I'd like something small, private and intimate."

"Hmmm, and the reception?"

"That part doesn't matter so much to me. It'll be big and I'm sure it'll be extravagant but I really want the ceremony to be small and special."

"When you say small, how small are we talking? 50 people? 75?"

I almost gasp. "More like less than 10."

To her credit, she doesn't outwardly balk at my number though I'm sure she's cringing inwardly. Just jots more notes on her paper and then continues. "And for the reception, what sort of guest list size to you see there?"

"As many as it needs to be. Like I said, that part can be as big as it needs to be."

"And what about wedding party thoughts? Any bridesmaids? Groomsmen?"

Hmmm, I hadn't thought about that part yet. I don't really have anyone I could make a bridesmaid. Katniss maybe but she'd hate that sort of thing and the awkwardness between us hasn't really fully dissolved yet. I doubt she'd want to stand alongside me as I married her best friend given how she reacted at the mere thought of us dating. "Maybe a flower girl, but no bridesmaids." I finally decide. Posy would make a precious flower girl, only I'm not sure will allow it. I'll have to ask her first. Or have Gale ask her rather.

"And were there any themes you want me to play around with?"

"Just make it something romantic and Christmasy." I tell her. I know it leaves a lot for interpretation when I'm that vague but I just don't really know how to explain what I want.

"Romantic, I can do!" She agrees as she excitedly claps her hands together. "Now, talk dress to me. Do you have a designer already in mind?"

"I haven't really had time to think about it yet. I want my dress to be simple but still romantic and elegant. I guess just show me some work of designers who could do that for me."

"Alright, this gives me enough to get some ideas working. Let's meet tomorrow, about the same time and I'll show you what I've come up with. Sound good?" She asks as she slaps her notebook shut and beams across the table at me.

"Sounds great! Again, thank you for meeting with me." I genuinely thank her. She actually seems like she might be okay. Like she might not try to make my wedding day an outrageous and tacky spectacle of an event. I guess I'll know more once I see her idea boards but at least we're off to a good start and I'm not already dying in misery or fighting someone on putting me in something like a purple sequined wedding dress. Yes, it definitely could have been much, much worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Madge POV)

The cafe is fairly empty since it's long after lunchtime but still a tad too early for dinner. Tripp is working but because it's slow he's able to sit down and talk to me for a few minutes after he takes my order.

"You already heard didn't you?" I ask him suspiciously as he seems just a little too smiley.

"Heard what?" He pretends and I can tell he's lying because the corners of his mouth turn up a little.

I give him a knowing look and then hold out my left hand so he can admire my ring.

"It's pretty. Gale design it?" He comments as he looks at it.

"Mmhmm. He made it so that it's a replica of the one my mother had."

"Well congratulations! It's really good seeing you with someone who makes you so happy. For awhile there I was worried you'd end up with one of those shmucks your father kept setting you up with." He tells me and I know he means it. He laughs a little at the shmucks comment when he says it and I know it's because he himself was one of those arranged dates. He's far from being a shmuck though and he knows it. Still, I love that he can laugh about it.

"Thanks, I am really happy. So who told you? Gale? Or is it already spreading through town?"

"Both. Heard it first in school through rumors but then saw Gale so I asked him about it. And just so you know, I'm supposed to not let you know he confirmed it for me. He really wanted you to be able to be the one telling me about it."

"It's okay, I don't mind that you heard it from him. These rumors though, anything getting twisted around yet?" I ask, knowing full well how distorted facts get around here when passed through gossiping.

"Uh, well, mostly it just said you two were getting married is all." He says as the corners of his mouth turn up again, clueing me in that he's not being completely truthful.

"Tripp, just tell me. If I hear it from you now I'll be able to handle it better when I hear it form someone else later on."

"Everyone thinks you're getting married because you're pregnant." He spills.

I knew it. I knew people would think that since I'm only 16 and we haven't been dating that long. "I'm not pregnant, nor do I intend to be anytime soon."

"I know that."

"I knew people would think that but they'll see it isn't the case. The wedding won't be until Christmas."

"Christmas wedding, huh? That sounds like fun."

"I think so. My father's hired a wedding planner from the Capitol so we'll see how that turns out."

He makes a face of horror and I laugh.

"Oh, hey, we still need to go over that passenger list. Were you able to get a copy?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I made a copy of it." He pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket and slides it over to me. "It's everyone who came and went on the train the last week of the games through the day you got the letter. How are you going to figure out who it is?"

I put the paper in my dress pocket to look at later. "I don't know. Thought I'd start by seeing if there are any names I don't recognize. Most everyone stays at our house when they visit so I should've met whoever is on that list. After that, well, I thought I'd sort of just make judgement calls on who I could rule out. Who I absolutely think would never be the contact person."

"You should try to make your own list too. Maybe before you read that one. List everyone you know was at your house during that time and then see if their name isn't on my list. You know, like if they weren't picked up at the Capitol like the other passengers."

"That's actually a really good idea. If someone was slipping onto the train at another point and pretending to be from the Capitol they wouldn't be on the list."

"Let me know what you find out. I'm definitely curious." He says as he gets up to get back to work.

"I will. And thanks for getting that for me!" I tell him.

I eat the rest of my very late lunch and then leave the cafe. I'm headed home so that I can look over that list but get stopped by a peacekeeper.

"Your father was looking for you." He tells me as he hands me a note.

"Thank you." I reply as he walks away and I open the note. It's a note letting me know that the group interview will be held this evening before dinner. That means I have very little time to actually make myself presentable. I quicken my pace towards home and go straight to my room where I find a dress and jewelry already laid out for me. I'm sure the same, coordinating attire has been given to Gale. At least this isn't shimmery turquoise. Just simple fabric this time. And in navy blue.

As I get dressed and made up, I try to fight the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I'm actually a little nervous about the interview session. Not for the interview itself but for knowing will be there. I just feel like I've never completely won her over. I don't feel as if she outright dislikes me but I also think she'd be pleased if things ended with Gale and I. She's never been mean to me but I always feel like she puts up a wall when I'm around. Like she doesn't want me to get too close to her. And even though Gale said she wasn't angry about us getting married, I don't believe him. Something tells me she won't be too enthralled about having to participate in a group interview with Capitol reporters regarding her 17 year old son's engagement to the 16 year old daughter of the Mayor. No, I don't think she'll be pleased one bit.

I smooth my hands over my new dress, checking myself in the mirror for perfection. Take a deep breath and make my way downstairs where everyone is waiting to interview us.

(Gale POV)

My mother is going to be pissed as all hell about the family being required to come be interviewed at the Mayor's house tonight. I take the cowards way out and send a note to her via peacekeeper. She can't refuse a peacekeeper. And I know she'll be mad that I didn't tell her myself but I don't want to fight with her before the interview and we still haven't spoken since I walked out of the kitchen after I'd told her about our engagement. This interview is going to be a big deal and I can't go into it looking like I'm mad. So, I avoid dealing with her, knowing it will be even worse after the interview. Yep, when I go home tonight she might even kill me. But for now, it's interview time.

I get ready at Madge's house in one of the guest rooms. A stylist has picked out what I'll be wearing and thank God it isn't as bad as what I had to wear at the Celebration Ball. Just a fairly plain navy suit. Clearly a Capitol made garment but overall, not overly flashy. Just small details like silver, rose shaped cuff links. Once I'm dressed, I go wait in the hallway downstairs for Madge. I know she's busy getting ready and don't want to interrupt her. She comes down only a few minutes after me. And she looks so perfect. Her dress matches my suit and they've put bright red lipstick on her lips that begs for me to kiss her.

"Beautiful as always." I whisper against her ear as I lean down, kissing only her temple, not wanting to smudge her makeup.

"Thank you." She says as she fidgets with her dress. She seems nervous and that isn't like her. Interviews come so easy for her because she's been doing them her entire life practically.

"You okay? You seem antsy or something." I whisper.

She looks up at me and nods with a smile but I can tell it's partially fake. She's definitely nervous. She looks like she's about to whisper an explanation to me when all of a sudden she stiffens and her face morphs into it's phony, interview type look. I look behind me to see whatever she just saw and instantly have my answer on what's wrong with her. Behind me, having just walked through the door, is my family. Dressed in clothes I've never seen and fixed up with complete hair and makeup. Clearly a stylist was sent to get them ready. Posy's all wide eyed and bouncy, pleased as punch to be here. Vick and Rory look uncomfortable and perhaps a little bit shy. My mother though, won't look this way. She's smiling and shaking hands with people but I can tell she's intentionally avoiding meeting my gaze.

"It's going to be totally fine. Don't worry." I whisper to Madge. Lying in a sense seeing as how I know my mother is mad as all hell right now about the engagement and this interview too. It's funny how I feel like I need to protect Madge from the wrath of my mother's feelings about us. My mother would never do more than simply voice her opinion. She'd never be outright rude or mean to Madge but I seem to always feel like I need to protect Madge from her. Maybe that's how it works when you love someone this much. Maybe it makes it where you just can't stand for them to feel bad about anything. I give Madge's hand a squeeze and together we walk towards the table that's been set up for us to sit at and we take our seats.

Madge is on my left with her father on her other side. My mother is to my right and the kids next to her.

"Thanks for coming." I whisper to my mother.

"Of course." She replies but her tone is off. It's fake. She's doing that same thing Madge does where she fakes being happy and in agreement. She still won't look at me though so i know we'll be arguing this out later. For now though, I'm just thankful she's pretending to be happy about our engagement for the cameras and reporters. They won't know she's putting on a front.

They turn on bright lights and I hear cameras start to click, snapping our picture. I smile and try only to focus on the girl to my left, the one I'm hopelessly in love with.

The interview is set up in a random, call out your questions as you see fit sort of method, no format or host or anything. The questions start coming and Madge's father take the first one.

"Mayor Undersee, how do you feel about your daughter's engagement?"

"I couldn't be more proud of her. She's chosen a bright young man with great promise."

"And , how do you feel about your son becoming the next Mayor of the district?"

I hold my breath, unsure how she'll respond.

"Gale's always shown great leadership abilities. I'm sure he'll put those to great use as Mayor." She replies. It's a safe answer but a good one. Safe in that it doesn't really answer the question as to how she personally feels but it does say that she thinks I have skills that would be good for someone who is going to be the Mayor.

"When's the wedding?"

Madge grabs that one. "Christmas day!" She announces with cheer.

"Can we get a picture of the ring?"

Madge holds out her hand and several photographers swarm up around the table, flashes blinding us as they take their pictures.

"What do you do for work ?"

"I've been interning for Mayor Undersee over at the Justice Hall."

"And he's doing splendidly I might add!" Mayor Undersee chirps.

"What was it about Mr. Hawthorne that caught your eye, Miss Undersee?"

Madge turns and smiles at me. "Well, he's just everything I've always imagined in my future husband. It's somewhat difficult to put into words but we just have a connection that's different. He had me falling in love with him before I even saw it coming." She answer while keeping her blue eyes fixed on me.

Forgetting about the audience of people around us, I lean towards her and kiss her, her words touching my heart. It's quick kiss but cameras flash like crazy, capturing the moment.

"And how did you know Miss Undersee was the one for you ?"

"It sort of took me by surprise as well. I'd known of Madge for quite awhile but it wasn't until I got to know her on a personal level that I fell for her. But how could I not? This girl's amazing and she's beautiful, inside and out."

"Are you ready to take on the task of becoming Mayor?"

"I'm working on it. Every day I learn as much as possible from working with Mayor Undersee and his staff."

"Did you always want to become Mayor? Was this your goal?"

"No, I wouldn't say it was my goal but I'd say I'm honored to have the opportunity." I answer. I'm a little surprised how easy this whole interviewing thing has become for me. Just merely working in the Justice Hall and being around Madge's houseguests seems to have my answers flowing with a lot more ease than in my first interview.

"Will it be a large wedding party?"

"No, rather small actually. No bridesmaids or anything. Just a flower girl." Madge answers and her last statement sounds more like a question than a fact.

"And would this be your lovely flower girl down here on the end?"

"Yes, though I haven't had a chance to ask her yet." Madge sort of laughs.

All eyes are on Posy.

"Posy, do you want to be in the wedding and help me carry my flowers?" Madge asks her, leaning out so she can see her.

Posy, grins a big toothy grin and claps her hands in excitement. "Can I momma? Can I be in the wedding?" She asks my mother.

A little laughter arises from the crowd at her response and then all eyes turn to my mother.

"Of course." She tells her but her jaw is tight and I can tell she would've said no if she hadn't been asked in such a public forum.

"Why no bridesmaids? Don't you want a large wedding party?"

"We plan to keep the ceremony smaller and more intimate. But the reception, well, that's going to be a celebration like you've never experienced before!"

"And how soon to do you intend to take over the Mayoral responsibilities, ?"

"Mr. Hawthorne and I will work together to determine that date. It will be at some point after the wedding. In the meantime, we will continue to aggressively train him on the many facets of the position so that when the time comes he will be well prepared."

"Where will you live once married if you haven't yet taken over the role of Mayor officially?"

"We plan to live in the Mayor's house." I reply.

"And your family? Will they move in as well?"

This hadn't been discussed though I can't imagine why they would need to move in too. The apartment over the laundry center is more than acceptable. And I know my mother won't want to live with the Mayor. "My mother is one of the merchants in town and they'll likely stay where they are now for the purposes of convenience." I finally say. I hope that was the answer I was supposed to give.

"Have you discussed children yet? Can we expect any soon?"

Madge blushes and shakes her head. "No children yet. I'd like to enjoy having him all to myself for just a little while first." She laughs.

"What would you do if you were reassigned to another district? Are you comfortable leaving your family behind, ?"

I have no clue what he's asking and so I don't know how to answer the question. I pause just long enough for Mayor Undersee to take it.

"While none of us could ever anticipate a reassignment of districts, all of us here have the utmost trust and faith in the Capitol's decisions and should a reassignment occur, would relish the opportunity to make the Capitol proud by serving where they see most fit.

I don't remember anyone mentioning the possibility that we might have to move to another district and I absolutely will not leave my family behind so this something I need to find out about as soon as this interview ends. I feel Madge rub my hand under the table, as if to tell me she'll explain it later. Still, I don't know that I like the sound of it. Not one bit.

The interview session wraps up and everyone begins to find their way to the dining room. My mother makes some excuse about having to get Posy to bed, though it's completely made up. She politely thanks Mayor Undersee for the invitation to dinner and says they'll have to do it another night and then leaves with all three kids in tow. And she never says a word to me or Madge the entire time. And I know Madge noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Madge POV)

Just as I think to myself that the interview is going smoothly, Gale gets asked how he feels about possible reassignment to another district. It's not something I'm sure he's heard of, especially given the way he hesitated to answer and now I'm sure he's filled with questions. And I'm going to have to wait until after dinner to explain what exactly reassignment is. He looks nervous and I whisper that I'll explain everything and I hope that helps but he still seems uneasy. Really though, it isn't something to worry about. They hardly ever do such a thing anymore. It hasn't even happened in our lifetime. I have no idea what made that reporter ask such a thing. I think even my father was momentarily thrown off by the question just because reassignment simply never happens anymore. At any rate, it seems to have Gale nervous now and I'm anxious to get him alone and explain it all.

The other thing that's bugging me is the way that Mrs. Hawthorne acted. Gale definitely hasn't been completely honest with me about how she feels regarding our engagement, that's for sure. She was so stiff and never once did she pass a smile or kind word my way or even Gale's for that matter. I'm actually fairly certain that she was only attending the interview at the request of my father. And she was more than a little hurried in making her exit the very second the interview wrapped up. So a conversation with Gale about how she really feels is probably in need of happening too.

But for now we're stuck at dinner so all real conversations will have to wait.

Finally, after an extra lengthy dinner, the party moves to the front parlor and Gale and I are able to quietly slip away. I take his hand and lead him upstairs to my room, shuting the door behind us.

"What the hell is reassignment?" He asks the second the door clicks shut.

I let out a puff of air. "Come on, sit down and I'll explain it." I say as I lead us over to the couch, pulling him to sit with me.

"Reassignment is something that never happens anymore so I don't really know why that reporter even brought it up. It's been years and years since one even happened."

"But what is it?" He impatiently asks, voice rising.

"It's something the Capitol used to do, back after the rebellion of 13 and when they began holding the games. It was meant to keep any one district from becoming too solid or strong. New leadership within a district helped keep tabs on things, helps keep everyone in line. So every few years, they'd reassign the mayors to new districts, to mix things up so no one got too comfortable. But it's been years since they did that. It hasn't even happened in our lifetime."

He's very quiet for a minute. "And when they reassign you, you have to cut all ties with the other district, where you're from?"

I nod. I know he's thinking about his family and how this would require him to leave them behind.

"I can't do that. I can't abandon them." His eyes turn watery as he speaks.

"You won't have too. Really, it's not something they really do anymore. It was just in the beginning, to keep things under their control."

"And what happens when they decide to do it again? Hmm? Just because it hasn't happened in awhile doesn't mean they won't do it again!" He says angrily.

I know it isn't me that he's angry at but it hurts to see him so upset. I don't respond. I just sit next to him. Nothing else I could say will calm his fears. He's just been taken by surprise is all and once he lets it soak in how it hasn't happened in ages, I'm sure he'll relax a little. He just wasn't expecting it is all.

"Madge, I'm serious. If that happens, I won't go. I won't leave my family behind. I need you to understand that, right here and now. It isn't something I'll ever, at any point be willing to do."

I swallow. "I'm not asking you to do that. I know you wouldn't leave them."

He looks as if that helps just a little. But only a little. Seeing how worked up he is, I decide not to bring up the need for the conversation about our engagement and his mother's true feelings about it. That would probably be best saved for another, less tense time. I scoot over closer to him and lean my head against his shoulder. I kick off my heels, curling my legs up and pulling the throw from the back of the couch, spreading it over my lap.

"You cold?" He asks quietly.

"A little. Better now though."

He gets up and starts a fire in the fireplace. Once it's going good, he comes back to the couch and resumes his spot, pulling me to lean against him again and putting his arm around my shoulders. We don't talk. Just sit.

"Can I quit?"

"What?"

"Can I quit the job as Mayor if they reassign us?"

"I'm not sure but I doubt it. At least not once reassignment has been announced."

"What about before? Can I ever just decide to quit?"

I shrug. I'm not sure. "I don't know. I'm not sure it's happened before."

I hate seeing him so worked up about something that never even happens anymore. The Capitol only ever did it as a means of controlling the districts. And they don't have to do that anymore. We're all under their complete control. There hasn't been a threat of rebellion in ages. And the Capitol just wouldn't toss up the districts without reason. That isn't how they operate. They make moves of purpose. And there just isn't a purpose for them to make this move anymore.

He rubs his hands over his face and then looks at me. "You haven't asked about my mother and the way she acted tonight. I know you noticed."

I look down at the blanket over my legs and pick at the seam. "Figured you had enough on your plate without me adding to it."

"Isn't it supposed to be fun? Getting engaged? So far, it's been a lot of stress."

"It hasn't all been stressful has it? I think there've been some fun moments."

"Like what?"

"Well, the proposals were fun. Both of them. And it was fun telling Tripp about us and seeing how happy he was for us. What about you? Didn't you have fun with any of it yet?"

"The proposal in the woods. That was perfect."

"That's it? What about telling your friends? Wasn't that fun for you?"

"I didn't really get a chance to see many people yet." He says.

I know he's hiding something though because Tripp already told me how everyone at school was talking about our engagement so I know Gale told his friends. Were they not happy for him? Is that why he's sort of dodging the topic? I don't know if I should press the issue or just let it go. After a moment of internal debate, I decide to let it go. Apparently Gale's under a lot more stress than I'm aware of and perhaps the best thing I can do for him is to not pester him with questions about it. He'll talk to me when he's ready.

(Gale POV)

After Madge dozes off, I slip out, lightly kissing her forehead before I leave. She's worried but trying to put on a brave face for my benefit. She's worried about me and my reaction to the reassignment thing and about my mother and her reaction to our engagement. I was surprised she hadn't wanted to talk about my mother but I was honestly grateful when she said it could wait, that I had enough going on right now. And I do. I feel like everything is just weighing me down. I'm 17 and getting married at the end of the year which alone isn't a big deal but marrying a high profile girl like Madge is a whole different ballgame. My mother is ready to kill me or disown me, I'm not really sure which since she's not even speaking to me at this point. I'm about to be the leader of a freaking district. I'm so far removed from my Seam friends at this point that they couldn't even take me seriously and congratulate me on my engagement. And now I have to take on the mental worry about what could potentially happen down the road when I'm actually the Mayor. I could be forced to move and leave everyone behind. I'd never be able to talk to them again. All I could take with me is Madge. And while it apparently is a long shot at happening, that doesn't make my fear any less substantial. I don't like even knowing that it's a possibility, even if it's a slim possibility.

I could solve a lot of my problems by not being with Madge. My mother would speak to me again. I would be back in the Seam with my old friends. I'd never be Mayor or have to worry about tap dancing around Capitol guests and reporters. But I'd be without Madge. And now that I've fallen in love with her I can't imagine ever being without her and being happy again. I can't be without her. I just can't. So not being with her isn't an option. It never will be. My heart couldn't take it. So I have to find a way to deal with all the problems and stress and be with Madge too.

I don't want to go home and face my mother so I go to Katniss's house. The lights are on so I know she's still up.

I knock quietly. She opens it and lets me in.

"You're out and about awfully late." She says as she closes the door behind us.

"Can't sleep."

"What's going on?" She asks as she pours me a cup of coffee, handing me a red mug.

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Anything specific?"

I sigh and take a sip of the coffee. I want to talk to her about all of it but I don't even know where to start. "Why are you still up?"

She shrugs. "Not so easy to sleep these days. Bad dreams."

The games have changed her. This is just one of the many ways it shows. I follow her out to the back porch and we sit on a little bench, leaning back against her house. "Have you ever heard of reassignment of districts?" I ask.

"No. What's that?"

"The Capitol moves the Mayors between the districts. Mixes everything up."

"Is that happening?" She asks, alarmed.

"No, no. Nothing is happening. I just found out about it and that it used to happen."

"And you're worried it'll happen while you're Mayor?"

I nod. "I'd have to leave them behind. And that can't happen. It just can't."

She stares at me and I know she understands my fear. Probably better than anyone. It wasn't so long ago that she herself had to leave her family behind, and at that time she didn't expect she'd get to come back. "Are you sure you want to marry her? I know you love her but is it worth all of this?"

"I have to be with her. Ending things isn't an option."

"Well, you could always run. If being with her is what you want and keeping your family together is too, running away is an option." She says at almost whisper level.

I turn and look at her, surprised to hear her still talk about it. We used to talk about it but not since she came back.

"I'd go. I'd leave all this."

"But why? Things are good for you now, right? You have money and a house and your family. And Peeta too. Why would you leave?"

"Being a Victor isn't what it looks like. They own me now."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

She looks at me, tears brimming her eyes. "I can't really explain it. Snow hates me. He's watching me all the time. Controlling me. Torturing me. It won't end. And every year I'll get to relive the games as I play mentor to whoever's slip gets chosen. Honestly, it's a wonder I haven't taken to drinking myself into a stupor like Haymitch."

"Catnip..." I reach out, wanting to help, not sure how to. My hand touches her shoulder and she jumps making me pull back quickly.

"Sorry." She apologizes as she looks away and wipes the back of her hand over her eyes.

"It's okay. I had no idea you weren't happy. Is there anything I can do?"

She laughs. "Doubtful. Unless you're actually considering running off and finding 13 and you'll take me with you."

I give her a sad smile. "Not planning to run off but I promise I'd never leave you behind if I did. You're part of my family too you know."

"Don't say anything about what I said, about being a Victor and Snow and all. Okay?"

I nod.

"Your mother's furious I hear. Has she calmed down yet?" She asks, changing the subject back to me. She's still tense from when I made her jump, sitting forward stiffly.

"Not sure. She's not even speaking to me. And I'm sort of avoiding her too. How'd you hear about it?"

"Rory might have mentioned it to Prim."

"I think it's the most mad she's ever been at me. Ever."

"It'll pass. Eventually. She's your mother. She can't stay mad forever."

"I hope so."

She relaxes again and eventually lets her head fall against my shoulder and we just sit on the bench. Both of us tired but neither of us able to sleep from the weight of our worries. It's nice hanging out with her like this again and it really makes me miss the days before she went to the games and we had our time in the woods, together as two friends hunting.


End file.
